Only You
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Just Read It. GWLM.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Only You

Ginny Weasley was on her way to the prefect's bathroom for her nightly bath. The corridors were so dark it was scary. She said the password and was let in to the bathroom. The room gleamed as gold everywhere. Ginny undressed and put a towel around her. She and turned on the warm water and the bubbles into a large tub molded in to the ground. She turned of the water and bubble and got in. The tub could have held two or more in it's squareness. That made Ginny smile.

She slipped into the warm fuzzy water, the bubbles covering her. She closed her eyes and settled in for a nice bath. Ginny heard a noise. She opened her eyes and looked around but there was nothing. She closed her eyes again heard it again and this time it was someone's shoes. She reached for her towel but it was not there. She pulled up her knees to her chest. A white hand came out of the darkness and turned on the colored water. The water shot out blue, then red, then pink. When it turned green the hand turned it off. "Wh…who are you? Show your face." Ginny finally found her vice. Lucius Malfoy came out of the darkness. Ginny's face relaxed. "Lucius , thank god."

Lucius' white hair was lying over his shoulders. His black, gloved hands held a silver, snake headed cane. His black coat came down to his knees and his pants were unmistakably tight. "Hello Ginny." Lucius smiled. "Mind if I join?" Lucius began stripping. He got into the warm water, which was still green. Lucius spread Ginny's legs and sat there.

Ginny moaned as she felt Lucius hardened cock against her opening. "Oh take me now Lucius."

He put a wet finger to her lips. "In do time, little one." He kissed her roughly. His hands traveling down to her opening. Ginny moaned in his mouth as her put a finger in her, moving in and out. Lucius was biting her lip till is almost bleed. Lucius linked pain with pleasure, and many times her had drawn blood from her. He let go of her lip and attacked her neck, biting it. She would need to wear turtle necks but Lucius would by them for her. She felt herself coming.

"Lucius now do it now." Ginny gasped. He replaced his fingers with his very hard cock. Thrusting in hard. Ginny let out a stifled scream. Lucius put his hands on the wall of the tub for support. And Ginny put hers on his shoulders. Lucius pounded against Ginny's little body, going deep and deep each time. Ginny came to her top and fell but Lucius was not there yet. This was so Ginny's pleasure would be ten time greater. Ginny let out a loud scream, big mistake.

Soon they heard a voice at the door. Lucius turned on more bubbles to cover him. Grabbing his clothes and a great breath he dove under water as Gorge Jeffrey, a Hufflepuff prefect ran in. Gorge turned bright read when he saw Ginny.

"Oh hi Ginny." Gorge looked away but still talked. "I heard a scream coming from here."

"Sorry I thought I saw a bug." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh ok. Sorry to bother you." Gorge walked out and shut the door. Lucius came up with the need for air. Her leaned against Ginny for support.

"Well that was interesting." He said once he got his breath back. "I better get back. Sisa will be wondering where I went." Lucius got out of the water and did a drying spell on his clothes. As he got dressed Ginny saw his dark mark. It always saddened her because she knew that the dark lord was his fist love, then Draco, then Narcissa, then Ginny. Like she was at the bottom of the food chain. Lucius looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ginny answered curtly.

"Ok." Lucius bent down and kissed her gently. Then CRACK he was gone. Ginny finished up her bath and headed to bed. When she got there everyone was already asleep. She made her way to bed but there was something on her pillow, a white note. She picked it up. It only had two word that some initials.

Only You

LM

Ginny smiled and tucked the paper under her pillow and climbed into bed. As she fell asleep the word on the paper came back to her and sang her asleep like a lullaby. _Only You._

_

* * *

_

Please Review! If I get good reviews I will write more.


End file.
